The present invention relates generally to household products and specifically to a semi rigid container and a method of making and using such container for convenient storage, transportation, and disposal.
A typical household often encounters a need for temporary storage, transportation and disposal of refuse. Regardless of how or where refuse is generated, either at home, in a commercial environment, or in recreational surroundings, a receptacle for gathering, storing, transporting, and disposing of refuse is necessary. Even though the present invention is an ideal container for storing, transporting, and disposing of refuse, the semi rigid container can also be used for other purposes such as storing or transporting clothing, bedding, popcorn, or any other article. Accordingly, the present invention's use should not be limited to storage, transportation or disposal of refuse.
Numerous devices are known in the art to provide effective storage, transportation and disposal of refuse. Typically, a trash bag, a trash receptacle, or a combination of a bag and receptacle is used. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,828 to Irvine which discloses a knock-down roadside trash protector.
However, trash receptacles are voluminous, taking up considerable space such that keeping numerous trash receptacles is impractical for occasional, temporary use during parties or other gatherings. Trash receptacles are also difficult to transport from one area to another, especially for picnics, camping, or other recreational activities. Furthermore, trash receptacles become dirty and smelly if not cleaned regularly or lined with some type of trash bag.
Although a trash bag provides an alternative to cleaning a trash receptacle, a trash bag is not freestanding and depends on a trash receptacle or other bulky support device to brace the bag and expand its opening so that one can easily dispose of unwanted refuse.
Another product, the collapsible container, is freestanding and collapsible, but is intended for repeated and continual use. Although the collapsible container provides a receptacle that will handily store and transport articles, including refuse, the collapsible container contains many pieces integrally connected, thus making it difficult and expensive to manufacture. So much so that disposal of the product after a single or short use is unthinkable.
The semi rigid container of the present invention solves the above-mentioned shortcomings and provides a convenient, freestanding, collapsible, container that is handy for storing, transporting, and disposing of refuse or other articles. The semi rigid container further accomplishes its purpose in an easy to build and cheap to manufacture manner such that it can be disposed of after one or more uses.